<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HoDT - Bath by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660077">HoDT - Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus'>medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Sith Lords discuss Sifo-Dyas in a Coruscant bath house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HoDT - Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>109</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bath</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The steam rose up in great clouds, obscuring the vision of the two older men who sat on cooler benches in the bath house, robed only in thin towels around the waist. The gaseous liquid made it difficult to make out who they were however there was no mistaking the voices as they conversed about schemes and the rising darkness. A darkness that also permeated throughout the sauna, around and between the two individuals.</p><p>It made the sauna a little cooler than it should have been.</p><p>"As instructed, Syfo-Dyas has been... removed," the baritone voice of the taller man answered the shorter man's inquiry concerning the Jedi. There was a hint of regret in his tone as he spoke of what had been done, as if he disagreed.</p><p>"I sense you haven't quite carried it out as expected of you, Tyranus." The threat was there but the older man did not rise at the implication of what might happen if he lied. So Tyranus surprised his master with the truth.</p><p>"You commanded that I eliminate him," he answered in a mildly impudent tone. "From a certain point of view I did as I was <em>instructed</em>." He didn't flinch under the cold glare he knew he was receiving but could not see due to the steam. He was grateful for it. His master made him uncomfortable.</p><p>"From a certain point of view you have disobeyed me," Sidious countered, amused by the older man. "What have you done?"</p><p>Here Tyranus sighed heavily, the regret returning as he spoke. "He is in stasis, hidden away where no Jedi will find him."</p><p>"That is not exactly eliminating him."</p><p>"No, but he is <em>removed</em> and poses no threat to our plans, master."</p><p>"Why?" questioned the steam veiled Sith.</p><p>"Master Dyas may prove useful in the future." He knew Sidious was not convinced. He was not convinced either. The truth be told, he could not bring himself to kill a friend who had trusted him. It reminded him of another man he had once called a friend but truly hadn't been. The part of him that was still a Jedi could not allow him to walk that same path.</p><p>"I sense conflict in you, Tyranus. You spared a friend, not a useful tool." Tyranus flinched at the harshness in Sidious voice. The younger man was not pleased.</p><p>"What does it matter how he is dealt with, only that he is?" He had not meant to raise his voice defensively, he was simply unused to having his actions questioned like this. The Council, at least, showed a measure of respect and somewhat understanding when they had questioned him. Sidious on the other hand, did not simply question, he berated and accused and it angered him.</p><p>"If I cannot rely on you, my apprentice, then I will find someone whom I can." Tyranus bristled at the threat of being replaced. He knew it was an inevitability with the Sith, but he had not expected to be replaced so soon though. There was still much to learn and to do.</p><p>"That will be unnecessary, Master," he finally said once he had calmed himself. There was only one way to pacify Sidious. "If you command it, I... will kill the Jedi."</p><p>"But with much reluctance."</p><p>"Regardless, the deed would be done."</p><p>Tyranus caught the shake of the younger man's head through the wall of steam hiding them. "An unnecessary task in the end. You did as commanded even if the end result is disagreeable. Though you may be right in your foresight. The Jedi may prove useful in the future."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Only time will tell, my friend."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>